The Outsider
by TimeIsLethe
Summary: A short story I wrote ages ago that I found in my old files. Might as put it up for those looking for this type of theme where new characters in particularly Piper feel left out around the OG squad lol. Enjoy. Leave me a message, let me know you're there, do whatever makes you happy xo


Piper can see the clan of demigods at the beach.

It's obvious that Percy managed to make the lake surface reflect enough moonlight to brighten up the area around them so they can see each other even just dimly in the night. Piper can also see Nico and Grover down there as well, sitting on a log across Percy. She is there too, of course, the one sitting next to Percy, Annabeth.

Earlier in the dinner gathering around the campfire, everyone was enjoying the relaxed atmosphere, celebrating the start of the summer. Finally, one calm summer, since no more major attacks have been aimed towards camp and the dangerous quests - the seriously dangerous kinds - which would send alive demigods away and brought back already dead ones are no longer needed.

After the routine singalong led by the Apollo cabin came to an end and it was late already, most demigods either went back to their cabins or stayed hanging out at the open ground in front of the Big House quietly. Jason, who had an excruciatingly painful broken leg, couldn't exactly walk without hurting himself and had gone back to Zeus's cabin. Even Leo was a bit worn out to stay around either, which left Piper alone at the camp fire as people gradually left in groups or pairs.

Her heart sank a bit, she had to admit, when she saw at the gathering that Percy and his friends went off by themselves. She probably didn't even cross their mind at all. She watched as Nico talked to Percy, bottles of drink and bags of nutrition bars under his arms, gesturing at the beach while Grover joined him shortly after. Percy laughed at something and soon nodded, reaching for the bottle placed at his foot with one hand and grabbing Annabeth's hand with his other. Piper saw it clearly that he wasn't even _looking _at Annabeth's direction because his eyes were following Grover and Nico as they walked away, yet his hands found Annabeth's easily, just as hers slipped into his naturally even just at the slightest movement of his hands reaching towards her.

Now that practically everyone has left the campfire, Piper sighed and got up eventually, making her way to the Aphrodite cabin. She wondered what Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Nico would be talking about, laughing about or just generally what their conversation would be like. She didn't notice that she had walked past the cabin area until she heard a burst of laughter which soon died down, replaced with a series of smaller stifled laughs and chuckles. Her sandals hit the sandy ground and she turned to find herself nearby the beach. It wasn't before long that she just somehow decided to sit on a rock, half-obstructed by a tree and watch the four demigods.

She isn't sure what to make of the feeling that is now piling up in her chest. They look like a family. A true family. Percy is trying very hard to say something in a full sentence without laughing - she can't hear clearly - with his head hung low almost on his knees to help stop his laughter, and then Grover starts cracking up with him. Nico and Annabeth are looking at both of them incredulously, but right after Nico quickly chimes in between Percy's failed attempt of articulation, Annabeth laughs out loud, causing Nico's poker face to crumble into a huge grin that soon becomes an abrupt and wild laugh, accompanied by the other three's echoing laughter.

Piper can't help but smile too. They look so carefree that she feels happy for them too. So happy that she almost forgets she's left behind. She has never really seen Annabeth laugh out like that, it has to be Percy. And Grover. And Nico. Friends she knows well and knows her well.

After a few more little burst of suppressed laughter every now and then, Nico gets up from the log, his tall and lean figure casting a long shadow on the sand. He throws his empty bottle of coke softly on the sand and pats Grover's shoulder, tilting his head towards the beach. Grover says something to Percy and Annabeth before following Nico down the beach. They laugh a little, and then soon it's just plain silence hanging among the air.

A part of Piper tells her that she needs to get up and head back to her cabin, but another part of her, somehow, doesn't want to leave. There's something about Percy and Annabeth - something about what those two particular person form together - that is hard to look away from. Right now as Piper can see still, in the silver light from Artemis shining down a layer on the ground, Percy is saying something to Annabeth. She looks concerned at first, remaining quiet, tucking some strands of hair back her ear; but then she smacks Percy on the shoulder and pushes him away from her slightly, facing the other direction. Percy whines and grabs her arm that is more out of reach, making her turn back, and then he leans forward and kisses her. Piper can tell that Annabeth is surprised, but soon resigns to his sudden move and kisses him back, her neck craning upwards to deepen their kiss. Percy's hand creeps up to gently touch her shoulder and rests it on her neck, pulling her face closer. It's a short kiss, but a passionate one for sure; Annabeth mutters something after pulling away, and then Percy chuckles. He leans closer again to give her a peck on the lips, but Annabeth kisses him back quickly and then Percy's hand is circling around her waist pressing her body against him, with Annabeth shifting into a more comfortable position on the log while Percy kisses her again. _And again, and again and again._

He then lowers his head to kiss her collarbone and her neck, and she has her hand grabbing his shoulders and he has his at the small of her back, and it just can't help but reach down to touch her thigh and then she is opening her mouth and clutching at his arm and he is whispering 'Annabeth, I want to, gods, I _need_ to-'


End file.
